


Cuddles

by Jestana



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Written Post-Episode 5, spoilers for episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: After the events on Orion, it's time to rest.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Female Traveler, Ayame Ikeda/Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Male Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler, Damon Reznor/Male Traveler, Damon Reznor/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Nonbinary Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Female Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Female Traveler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Nonbinary Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Taylor/Aya

**Author's Note:**

> This is me processing the cliffhanger ending of Episode 5 through fic. Each chapter is a different Traveler cuddling with their LI. [Here](https://lainathiel.tumblr.com/post/643845965108903937/all-of-the-travelers-ive-created-for-romancing) are all my Travelers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's practically asleep on her feet and the day's even catching up to Aya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on the assumption that Aya usually has a _lot_ of energy based on the Valen's Day DLC and the fact that Aya _could_ have kept dancing after the MC called it quits.

"Hey, Tay." Aya's welcome voice distracted me from the exhaustion that seemed to weigh down my limbs as I left the Infirmary.

Turning to face her, I reached for her hand, as naturally as breathing. "Hi, Aya."

"You look like crap." Taking my hand with hers, she combed the other through my blue curls. "How's Vexx?"

Closing the little distance between us, I rested my head on her shoulder. "Ryona did everything she could for him and he's stable for now."

"You need sleep." She kissed my forehead and reluctantly pulled away to lead me down the corridor. "This way."

My eyes almost entirely closed, I trusted Aya not to lead me right into a door or bulkhead. When we stopped and she dropped my hand, I opened my eyes fully and frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. "This isn't my room. Is it yours?"

"Yep." Aya had moved to a set of drawers and turned away from them with a shirt in her hands. "Here, you can wear this to sleep in if you like."

I didn't take the nightshirt right away. "Why here?"

"Oh, Tay." Smiling softly, Aya stepped closer and kissed me softly. "I don't want to let you out of my sight any more than necessary right now. I hoped..."

Looping my arms around her waist, I hugged her tight. "I don't want you out of my sight, either."

"Good, then get changed and get into bed." Aya kissed my cheek and pushed the nightshirt into my hands.

Before I could respond, she disappeared through a door with her own change of clothes. I followed her instructions, yawning more than once in the process. By the time Aya emerged from the restroom, I'd curled up under the covers and lifted them when she approached the bed. "Join me?"

"Gladly." Smiling brightly, Aya slipped under the covers and I wrapped my arms around her, nestling as close as I could. "Sleep well, Tay."

Humming with pleasure, I buried my nose in the crook of Aya's neck, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms. As I hovered on the edge of sleep, Aya gave a soft, derisive laugh. My eyes closed, I couldn't resist asking, "Mmm, wazzit?"

"It figures. I finally get you into my bed and you're too damn tired to do anything." Aya kissed my forehead. "I have you, Tay. Sleep."

I found her hand and kissed the palm. "You can have your wicked way with me next time."

"I'll hold you to that." I felt her gills flutter against my cheek and smiled.

Yawning, I mumbled, "Good nigh', Aya."


	2. Helissa/Ryona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryona has work to do, but Helissa doesn't want to leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryona strikes me as the type who goes above and beyond, especially for those she cares about.

"Helissa, you need sleep," Ryona told me firmly when I emerged from the curtains around Vexx's bed.

I stifled a yawn with one hand even as I reached for Ryona's hand with the other. "You do, too. Probably more than me, with everything you did for Vexx."

"I want to monitor his condition for a little longer," she protested even as she took my hand, tangling our fingers together.

Squeezing her hand gently, I told her, "I'll stay with you, then."

"You're exhausted," Ryona reminded me, reaching up to smooth a thumb over my cheek. "The little glow you have is almost gone."

Turning my head, I brushed a kiss across her palm. "You don't have much of a glow, either."

"I still have a job to do." She sounded firm, but she didn't look very steady on her feet.

I drew her close for a soft kiss. "I don't want to leave you just yet. Not after everything we just went through."

"Helissa..." Ryona rested her forehead against mine, a fond smile curving her lips.

Sensing she was about to cave, I offered the alternative that had occurred to me. "How about I sleep in one of the other beds while you finish monitoring Vexx, and then we both go sleep in a proper bed?"

"Do you mean both of us in one bed or each of us in our own beds?" She inquired, her cheeks glowing pink.

I laughed softly, only then realizing how my words could have been interpreted. "While I don't object to the idea of sleeping with you, I meant each of us in our own beds."

"Would you think badly of me if I admitted I'd rather we share a bed?" Ryona asked after thinking for a few moments.

My heartbeat thrumming in my chest, I shook my head. "I would welcome it." After a moment, I admitted, "Almost falling to my death scared me quite a lot."

"I came so close to losing you," she murmured, hugging me tight.

I returned the hug gladly. "As I hung there, I wished I'd spent more time with you and that's all I want right now: to just spend time with you."

"Very well." Ryona kissed me, light and teasing. "Go ahead and lay down. I'll be right there."

Happy she'd agreed, I took off my boots before stretching out on the bed. On the cusp of sleep, I felt her sit down beside me. After some shifting around, I eventually had my head pillowed in her lap as she leaned back against the headboard, holo-pad in hand. Surrounded by the scent of morning dew and rainwater that seemed to cling to Ryona, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER: They don't make it to their own beds. *wink*


	3. Leigh/Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bash catches Leigh. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bash gives _great_ hugs, and I bet his cuddles are just as good.

"Leigh, whoa." Bash caught me when I stumbled on my way out of the infirmary. Steadying me, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Stifling a yawn even as I shook my head, I told him, "Just exhausted. A _lot_ happened today when you think about it."

"Good point." He nodded his agreement, kissing my forehead. "Ryona'll have my head if I don't get you to bed so you can sleep."

I gripped his tank top firmly with one hand as he steered me down the corridor. "Dun wanna."

"Do you _mean_ to be childish?" Bash asked teasingly, kissing my cheek this time.

Pouting at him, I answered with as much dignity as I could muster while he practically carried me down the corridor, "I'm tired, it's allowed."

"Uh huh." His amused chuckle vibrated where my side pressed against his chest. "All the more reason for me to get you to bed."

Still holding his tank top, I asked, "Will you tuck me in?"

"Ahh, maybe that's not a good idea." He focused on guiding me through the door.

Swaying a little when he moved away, I didn't let his tank top go. "Bash, we both know I'd have died if you hadn't found me."

"I know." He ducked his head, but his hand tightened around mine.

I stepped closer, resting my free hand on his chest, right over the steady beat of his heart. "I want to sleep in your arms." Looking up, my brown eyes met his green and red ones. "Tonight and every night after whenever possible."

"You mean that..." he didn't voice it as a question, his tone amazed and wondering.

I nodded firmly, slipping my arms around his waist. "Absolutely."

"All right. Just sleep tonight, mind you." Wrapping his arms around me as if to keep me close, Bash kissed me, quick and firm.

Nodding again, I led him over to the bed and perched on the edge. "We'll take each night as they come. Together."

"Together," he agreed with a nod, crouching to help me remove my boots.

Once that was done, I squirmed under the covers and watched Bash take off his own boots and his tank top. The moment he slid under the covers, I all but plastered myself against his side. My hand resting over his steady heartbeat and my nose filled with the smell of his earthy cologne and a hint of oil, I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Stane/Calderon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stane makes it clear that Calderon is the one he cares for the most now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LBR here, Stane wanted to climb Calderon like a tree the moment he met the man.

"Stane." Calderon's voice brought a smile to my face as I turned from the Infirmary, ready to find my bed and _sleep_. "How-- how's your... friend?"

I stepped forward without hesitation, sliding my arms around his waist. "Ryona has him stabilized for now."

"That's... good." He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. "Are you all right? You and he were-- you said more than friends."

Squeezing my arms around his waist as tightly as I could (which wasn't very tight, to be honest), I told him firmly, "That's in the past." I met his blue eyes with my amber ones steadily. " _You_ are my present."

"Very well." The subtle tension in his large frame eased as he let out a breath that ruffled my seafoam-green bangs.

I stretched up enough to kiss him, light and playful. "I still care for Vexx, but this is where I want to be right now."

"Standing in the middle of a corridor?" Calderon asked, briefly glancing around us.

Rolling my eyes, I swatted his shoulder, and then shook my hand. _Does he have **rocks** for muscles?_ "No, in your arms."

"Ah." A soft smile lit his face, transforming it. "You won't be able to _stay_ here, you know."

I chuckled and snuggled closer to him. "I know, but I'd like to stay here a little longer."

"You need sleep, I'm sure." Calderon didn't seem inclined to let me go, despite his words.

Humming, I kept my nose firmly pressed to the spot behind his ear, enjoying the scent of fresh linen and clean soap. "Yes, and you do, too."

"I'm the captain." He sighed deeply and started moving us down the corridor.

I barely managed to keep my feet under me as I walked with him, refusing to let go. "Just means you're the boss."

"I'm _your_ boss." Calderon corrected gently as a door whooshed open, and then closed behind us. "You do what I tell you. Which is to sit."

Reluctantly, I let go and sat down, finding a soft mattress underneath me. It distracted me from thoughts of sleeping and I looked around with wide eyes. "Are these your quarters?"

"Yes." I watched him take off his belt and jacket and licked my lips at the sight of the close-fitting t-shirt underneath, remembering when I walked in on him changing after everyone's clothes ended up pink somehow. He frowned when he noticed my scrutiny and walked over to nudge my booted foot with his. "You can't wear boots to bed. Especially mine."

I hastily began unbuckling my boots to pull them and my socks off. "Are you joining me?"

"Pardon?" He stared down at me just as I began to tug my shirt off.

It tangled around my arms and head because I forgot to take off the leather collar I wore around my neck. "For fuck's sake."

"Hold still." Calderon sounded amused as I felt his strong hands find my collar and unbuckle it, sliding it from around my neck.

Shivering at the sensation of the leather sliding across my vestigial gills, I managed to finish removing my shirt and muttered, "Thanks."

"Nothing to be ashamed of." He squeezed my shoulder gently and offered me the collar. "Here."

I took it and bundled it with my shirt in my lap while I reached up to loosen my hair from the bun I put it in during the day. "To answer your earlier question: I hope you'll join me in your bed. I think I'll sleep better in your arms."

"You don't know if that'll be true," Calderon protested as I added my hair tie and pins to the bundle in my lap.

Looking up to meet his eyes, I told him, "We won't know if we don't try."

"Smartass," he muttered, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he took my things and set them on a nearby table.

Smiling, I slid under the covers and waited while Calderon removed his boots and socks, and then joined me. I snuggled against his chest gladly. "Night, Calderon."

"Night, Stane." He kissed the top of my head. "Sleep well."

I smothered a yawn against his broad chest. "You, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stane wears the collar to protect his gills, which are a little more sensitive. A fact which Calderon may or may not take advantage of later. *wink*


	5. Thackery/Damon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon refuses to admit that he's soft for anyone, even Thackery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Damon as the type who's only 'soft' for certain people and only in private. Thackery is now one of them.

"Thackery." I was too tired for Damon's voice to startle me when he appeared at my side once I left the Infirmary. "Carrot head still alive?"

Laughing tiredly at the nickname, I leaned against his side without hesitation. After a moment, I felt him wrap his arm around me. "Vexx is stable for now."

"That's... good, I suppose." Damon sounded reluctantly pleased.

I nudged him with my elbow. "Don't jump for joy or anything."

"For carrot head surviving? Not a chance." He gave a dismissive wave.

For a moment, he seemed about to say something else, but visibly held it back. I raised my eyebrows. "Go on, Damon. You had something more to say?"

"It'd upset you." He looked uncomfortable, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

I stared up at him in surprise. "Since when did you care about upsetting me?'

"Just accept that I care." Damon gave an exasperated huff, and then changed the subject. "You're tired. You should get some sleep."

Poking him with my elbow again, I said, "Only if you get some, too."

"How are you going to make sure I do?" He asked with a sly smile. "Join me in my bunk?"

I smirked back at him, tucking myself closer to his side. "If that's what it 'll take, yes."

"Oh, is that how it'll be?" Damon's eyes darkened as he turned to slide his arms around me.

Nestling happily against his chest, I wrapped my arms around him in return. "I'd like it to be. Strange as it seems, I _like_ you, Damon. Which means I want to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." He scowled down at me.

I chuckled fondly and stretched up to kiss him softly. " _Help_ take care of you, then."

"Grown-ass man here," Damon muttered, still looking offended.

Laughing, I suggested, "Consider it a way to make sure _I_ sleep."

"Fine." Stooping, he picked me up in a fireman's carry and set off down the corridor.

The move startled a laugh out of me and I didn't bother protesting. After all, it meant I'd spend the night in Damon's arms, wrapped up in the smell of clean cotton and a hint of mint. _It's worth a little awkwardness._


	6. Avery/Vexx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery refuses to leave Vexx's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene prompted me to write all of these in the first place.

"Hi, Avery." Vexx smiled weakly at me from the bed.

Tears still trickling down my cheeks, I practically fell into the chair beside the bed rather than sat. "Vexx, dammit, I almost lost you. Again."

"And _I_ almost lost _you_ ," he retorted, reaching for me.

I took his hand in both of mine. "Ryona said you're stable for now. You just have to get better."

"I'll be better in no time." Vexx shifted position, and then winced. "Ow, fuck."

Leaning forward, I murmured, "Not until you get better."

"Are you trying to bribe me with _sex_?" He asked, staring at me with wide green eyes.

I managed a grin, though it felt brittle. "Will it succeed?"

"Dammit, _yes_." Vexx reached up and pulled me closer to kiss me, hard and hungry.

Somehow, I managed to catch myself with one hand on the bed beside Vexx, responding to the kiss with equal fervor. When we parted, I pressed my forehead against his, blue eyes meeting green. "Ryona's a good medic, follow her instructions, all right?"

"Yes, dear," he grumbled, reluctantly releasing me so he could relax onto his back.

After a moment of consideration, I drew back so I could remove my boots and socks. "Can you scoot over a bit?"

"Yeah, but why?" Even as he asked, Vexx carefully shifted on the bed, putting enough of a gap between him and the edge of the bed for someone to stretch out beside him.

My feet bare, I did exactly that, draping my arm across him and resting my cheek on his shoulder. "There."

"You don't want to go to your quarters?" Despite his question, Vexx wrapped his arm around my shoulders as if he wanted to keep me close.

I shook my head, tightening my own arm around him. "Nope. You're here."

"Well, I think I'll sleep better with you here," he admitted, kissing my forehead.

Pressing as close to him as I could despite the covers between us, I confided, "I think I'll sleep better here with you, too."

"Will you be comfortable without a blanket over you?" Vexx inquired after a few quiet moments.

I chuckled and breathed in the scent of copper and nightfall that I'd always associated with Vexx. "Yes, you're keeping me warm."

"That's what I'm here for," he answered cheerfully, rubbing my back a few times.

Yawning, I stroked his side. "No, you're here because you're one of us now."

"It doesn't matter if the others never like me," Vexx replied, taking a moment to yawn. "Yours is the only opinion that matters to me."

I smiled and let myself drift off to sleep, content in Vexx's arms. Wherever we went, whatever happened, we would face it together.


	7. Foster/June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June feels guilty and Foster's having none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if they'd still call it PTSD, but I wanted to address it regardless.

"Foster..." June's hesitant greeting turned me around from staring blankly at the bulkhead opposite the Infirmary.

I smiled up at him, reaching out to take his hand. "June, how are you doing?"

"Why are you asking me?" June frowned down at me, his hand loose in my grasp. "I didn't almost fall into a pit or get shot."

Stepping closer, I grabbed his other hand. "No, but you _did_ confront the ghosts of your past."

"That-- that's not the same." June shook his head, refusing to look at me.

I ducked my head so I could peer up into his face. "True, but sometimes mental problems are worse _because_ it's in your head."

"If I hadn't let my rage distract me..." He freed one hand so he could push his fingers through his hair, looking determinedly to the side.

Sighing, I reached up and lightly slapped his cheek, just hard enough to get his attention. When June looked at me, I noticed a hint of green in his eyes. "We're all alive. You _were_ in time to pull me out of that pit."

"I've worked so hard to control myself." June sighed deeply, his broad shoulders slumping.

This time, I cupped his cheeks between my hands. "Hey. We didn't _expect_ you to control yourself down there. At least, _I_ didn't."

"And you're not afraid of me?" He stared down at me in surprised wonder.

I shook my head, sliding my hands down rest on his shoulders. "No, I'm not. I know you'd never knowingly hurt me. You've always been incredibly gentle and careful."

"I don't know how that's possible, after what happened down there." Finally, June let his hands rest on my hips.

Smiling, I stretched up to kiss him softly. "You're not a monster, June. I'll keep telling you that until you believe it."

"It may take a long time to get that through my thick skull," he told me, linking his hands at the small of my back.

Still smiling, I pressed even closer to him. "For the rest of our lives if necessary."

"I'd like that." June finally smiled and bent his head to kiss me.

I responded eagerly, but had to pull back to stifle a yawn. "Dammit."

"Let's get you to bed," he suggested, reluctantly letting me go.

I held firmly to his arms. "Can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone right now."

"I-- You--" June took a moment to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Are you sure? My self-control is still a little shaky."

Nodding, I rested a hand over his heart, reassured by the steady beat. "I'm sure. I trust you."

"All right." Taking my hand in his, June led me to his room. Our only concession to sleeping was to take our boots and socks off.

He gestured for me to climb into bed first, which I did. When he joined me, I happily burrowed into his arms, savoring the smell of cedar and lavender that I'd come to associate with safety and _him_. "Thank you, June."

"Thank _you_ , Foster." I felt him press his face against my hair. "Sleep well."

I hummed, holding tight to June as I finally drifted off to sleep. "You, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all of these ficlets. I just needed them to have some fluff after the way episode 5 ended. I'm still on pins and needles over it.


End file.
